TFP Ponies Enjoying the life
by DJMoonRay
Summary: Megatronus and Orion see life from different angles, and gladiator thinks it's time to show humble librarian how beautiful and precious life is.


Orion smiled once again, when Megatronus poked with his hoof on another spot of the book and datapad. Librarian knew very well that gladiator lived different life than himself, in the battle there wasn't time for studies and Orion noticed there wasn't any library in Kaon. He was glad for any moment that he spent in Kaon with Megatronus. When they were just sitting, or lying, talking, looking at books. He was even happier, when he knew Megatronus is really enjoying it. Orion wasn't so much used on spending time with friends. The only he could actually call a friend before Megatronus was Jazz.

Sometimes when he got to Kaon, Megatronus was sleeping or he was bandaging wounds from battles. Even when he actually didn't have to fight in arena anymore, sometimes he did just for fun. In that case Orion staid for a talk or nursed gladiator's wounds. Today they were just having fun and sky was slowly turning orange. Maybe he should return to Iacon before the night falls.

Megatronus looked at him with questioning eyes. "Is something wrong Orion?" White unicorn looked at gladiator and smiled. "No. I just think I should maybe go home. I'm sure Alpha Trion has some work for me."

"Already?" Megatronus looked at archivist eyes that could be described as sad.

"It's a long way to Iacon. You know I can't fly like you." Orion smiled innocently and he slowly began to gather books back into his bag. Megatronus was watching him with a disappointed look. He didn't want Orion to go, not yet. He had to keep him here longer. Orion was still packing books, when he felt touch of Megatronus' wing on his back.

"So you want to fly Orion?" Unicorn's heart jumped a little, when heard that tone. He slowly turned his head to face gladiator's… flirty glance? "I can make your wish come true." Orion was waiting for a while; he didn't know what his friend means by that. "Brother?" He asked confused, but Megatronus made a quick turn and got under Orion. He smaller pony on his back and stretched out his wings. This made Orion more stable, because now he couldn't fall over, but he too couldn't escape.

"MEGATRONUS?!"

Silver alicorn laughed and he opened the door with his magic. "Don't worry Orion, you will love this." Before Orion could react, Megatronus stretched his wings, rushed out of the door and with one strong wave of wings they flew up. Orion was screaming all the way and he was holding on everything he could find. He was pulling gladiator's chest, and he didn't dare to pen eyes. He felt the wind playing with his mane and going into his face. He was screaming and begging Megatronus to stop and return on the earth. His friend didn't listen to him and continued, but he was careful to not let Orion fall.

Librarian wished upon Primus to spare his soul. After a while, he actually thought Megatronus returned on the earth, but he still felt the wind in his face. "Orion… open your eyes."

Librarian shook his head and he was still holding up to his friend. "Orion please." Archivist still declined his begging. "You are safe Orion, open eyes. Trust me. I would never hurt you." The grip around his chest got just tighter, but librarian listened to his words. He slowly began to open eyes. At first glance, he got shocked and Megatronus the hold on his chest got even stronger. They were flying slowly and peacefully above the clouds. Orion couldn't almost believe his azure eyes, how beautiful it was. He wasn't a flier; he could never fly up high to the sky. Megatronus flapped his wings peacefully, but strong and he let Orion to look around. The sun was slowly setting down and Orion noticed the left Kaon behind. After a while of flight, librarian got calm and actually enjoyed the ride, and he saw they got to the beach. Waves were breaking apart on the cliffs and birds were flying or sitting nearby. Smaller unicorn snuggled into Megatronus' red mane and started to enjoy the flight.

It just felt so safe and warm. In the moment, he noticed Megatronus slowed down and got close to one of the clouds. He blinked in confusion, it seemed like alicorn wants to land on it. Then he realized one very important thing.

"Megs….Megatronus…. I can't walk on the clouds!"

Gladiator laughed. "I know. Don't worry I won't let you fall." He slowly landed on the cloud and Orion swallowed little hard, when all weight got on the cloud. Megatronus then looked on Orion and touched him with his horn. A little spark appeared and Orion blinked in confusion. Somehow he felt lighter. Megatronus then looked into his eyes. "Trust me." Unicorn just nodded, but he was still hesitating a little. Megatronus began to put him down, slowly on the cloud. Orion was visibly shaking and taking deep breaths, he really wanted to believe Megatronus won't let him fall. He finally touched the cloud with all his hooves. He let out a relieved deep breath and looked at his friend. He didn't fall through the cloud.

"How?" Megatronus grinned and librarian could see there joy and pride. Alicorn was visibly glad that his spell worked, Orion didn't rather want to think, what could happen, if it didn't work. "See?" Gladiator asked and after a while of getting thoughts settled, Orion nodded. "But how?"

"Oh Orion, you always have so many questions. Curious librarian, that's what you are." Megatronus put a wing on Orion's back. "It isn't hard to learn a spell for walking on the clouds. I just…."He patted Orion with his wing. "I thought you would like to see the world in the sky." Unicorn looked at his friend and gladiator slowly sat down on the cloud with welcoming look. "Join me?"

Librarian smiled, after a while and sat next to Megatronus. He felt a little awkward, but for some reason he didn't mind it. "Thank you…. Megatronus." Gladiator was looking at him, and Orion got confused, when his friend giggled. He noticed librarian was still shivering a little. It was visible that he was used to stay safe on the ground. Megatronus couldn't even think of possibility he would let Orion fall. In other case, he would never forgive himself.

"I won't let you fall." Orion smiled, but he was still visibly unsure. Gladiator sighed, he had to do something to make librarian trust him completely. He pulled unicorn close with one of his wings and let Orion to lean on his body. "I have to take you out more often, seems like you spend too much time in the library." Archivist knew he was blushing, and yes this was true, he was spending too much time in the library, but the library was safe and stable. When Megatronus pulled him close, he felt sudden warmth in his body. He wasn't sure how to act. He didn't even know what to say in the moment like this. He actually thought he was never close to anyone before. Well, Alpha Trion didn't count, because the old archivist was raising him up.

"Orion…" Megatronus said in questioning tone, it seemed like his friend is lost in his mind. He poked white unicorn a little and it seemed like it actually worked. Blue eyes looked at him and Megatronus made up honest smile. "Look." Gladiator said and he pointed to beautiful sunset. "You should really see more of the world, not just books and pictures in them." Orion had to think for a while. What was Megatronus actually meaning by this?

"But I go out…"

"Not enough Orion. You should see so much more. You know, when you are gladiator, you learn to enjoy every second of your life. Because…. it may be your last one. I know you never experienced such thing, and I don't want it to happen to you. But I thought; why I took you up into the sky, maybe you will learn to want see more of the world." Megatronus was smiling at him and Orion blinked, but then he smiled too.

"Well… Maybe I could…. Give it a try." He looked at sun again and he felt how Megatronus patted him with his wing. Orion felt soft surface of feathers on his body and he leaned on Megatronus' side. He felt safe, he felt Megatronus won't let him fall.

"Orion… don't take life for granted. It can be taken away from you any moment. Enjoy it, when you can." Orion blinked when Megatronus poked him with hoof into chest.

"Why do you tell me all of this? So suddenly…."

"Let's say… I didn't have good dreams last night…" Megatronus admitted and Orion noticed he shivered a little.

"You still have nightmares?" Orion asked carefully, he knew this was very sensitive topic to talk about. After a while of silence, Megatronus nodded. It was a weak nod, but it was for sure there.

"About what?" Orion asked, not believing he will get answer. Megatronus never wanted to talk about his personal matters, mainly about these he was afraid of. "Please… tell me." Orion leaned on his friend, waiting and hoping he will get answer. He hated to see Megatronus sad or depressed. He understood gladiator had a harsh life and it still haunted him in some points of life.

"You were there…" Megatronus finally talked and looked at his friend. He wasn't glad for saying this. "And… something happened." His voice was shaking, Orion heard it. And he knew it couldn't be any good thing. "I… I couldn't protect you."

"You don't have to protect me. And it was just a dream. Nothing will happen to me." Gladiator took a while, before turning his head. For some reason, he actually feared to look into these gentle blue eyes. Suddenly, Orion grabbed his cheeks and pulled him close. "After all, what can happen so someone who spends most of the time in the library?" Megatronus had taste to laugh, yes this was true. He just rubbed Orion's mane and took deep breath. He hated to be haunted by nightmares. The worst thing was he couldn't run away from it. He couldn't even fight it. And thought of loosing Orion… He shook his head and looked on setting sun.

"Megatronus…. Do you think you could take me here one more time? Please?" Orion asked with that innocent look. Primus, how much Megatronus loved to see him like this. It was actually cute. There were reasons why Megatronus loved to spend time with this modest librarian.

"Of course I will." Alicorn nuzzled his friend behind the ear.

"Maybe we can take another lesson of reading tomorrow." Orion offered and he felt fresh air on his face. Megatronus always felt a little weird, when they were taking reading lesson. It was very kind of Orion to teach him how to read. He never got a chance to learn it. He felt ashamed, but at the same time glad that he could learn it with his friend.

"I'll be glad for it." They both smiled and decided to stay for a while longer. Megatronus would carry Orion to Iacon, it wouldn't' matter. There was nothing he wouldn't do for his dear friend.


End file.
